Hetalian Love Stories
by YukiNurosaki
Summary: Ok, so this is (going to be) a bunch of short stories about the reader and the Hetalia character's love story (I guess you would say). Well, anyway, it's a ReaderXHetaliaCharacter fic. So yeah, read it and tell me if I should write more.
1. Russia

**A/N- **I'm planning on doing one of these for some other characters but if you want me to get to one sooner, tell me in the reviews. :)

* * *

The snowstorm was very strong and very cold, but it didn't bother you that much because you had on the warm scarf your mother gave you for your birthday. Standing in the field full of who knows how much snow, you picture the beauty of it during the summer with all the lovely sunflowers hugging the sun's warm rays. As you stand there blowing puffs of warm air into the cold breeze, you begin to notice a small figure in the distance. You squint to get a better look. The figure begins to grow larger in the snowstorm; you finally are able to kinda make out what the figure is.

It's a man.

This puts you on your guard. As the man comes closer, you become more wary of him; you wonder what someone is doing all the way out here. He'll probably ask you the same question.

Eventually, the man comes close enough for you to make out some of his features. He seems to be rather tall and used to this kind of weather. Suddenly, he seems to notice you.

He speaks to you in Russian; you assume he is saying "Hello", but since you don't understand his language you just stand there looking up at him.

Noticing this, he starts to speak in English,"Ah, sorry about that. Hello, I'm Ivan Braginski. Nice to meet you," He says this very pleasantly and friendly as he holds his gloved hand out to , you gently shake it. He has a strong Russian accent.

"Well, what's your name?" he inquires.

You decide to tell him your name.

"That's a pretty name," he replies, which makes you blush. "Well, since we're both here by ourselves, how about we take a stroll together, Da?" he asks as he extends his hand for you to hold onto it.

You are hesitant at first, but eventually decide that you have nothing to lose by going with him.

Even through both of your gloved hands you can feel the warmth that radiates from him; it's a comforting feeling, which makes you smile. As you two continue to walk through the storm in silence, you examine the details of his face; he has whitish-gray hair, a strong but gentle face, and gorgeous amethyst eyes. Walking with Ivan was fun, even though there wasn't much conversation.

Gradually, the weather grew warmer which confused you since it was winter and you were in Russia. All of a sudden, you could see a lush, green field of sunflowers even though there was snow surrounding it. Standing on the edge of the field, you scrutinize it to make sure it isn't some kind of illusion, but Ivan reassures you that it is a real field.

"This field is special,' he explains, 'No matter how cold it gets, it never freezes here. I don't know why, I just know that it stays like this year round."

You begin to ask him how he found it, but decide to keep you mouth shut. The sunflowers come up to his elbows, but they come up to your shoulders. Standing in the field, Ivan looks down lovingly at the sunflowers.

"I've always found comfort in the sunflowers," he says in a caring tone.

He invites you to come stand beside him; you comply and look up at him. He seems to be thoroughly enjoying the field; it is like he has a deep connection with these flowers, like they have conversations not spoken with words but with feelings.

He looks over at you and smiles; you smile back. Suddenly, he engulfs you in a bear hug. This surprises you, but you like it. It's warm and cozy.

As you hug him back, he whispers your name and softly says, "I'm glad I brought you here."

"Me, too," you whisper back.


	2. Germany

The ballroom was packed. You didn't know there would be this many people at the ball. When you received the invitation from Francis, you didn't expect him to invite everyone he knew, but now, looking back on it, that is something Francis would do.

You weren't used to this kind of atmosphere or this kind of attire. The invitation said, "Formal attire for this old-fashioned ball," but that still doesn't make you enjoy the floor-length dress you are wearing.

While looking down at you dress which you find too tight, Francis saunters over to you with two women; the women appear to be glaring at each other.

"Ah, Mon Ami, you look exquisite tonight. That dress accentuates your features perfectly," Francis flirtatiously praises you on your choice of apparel. A slight blush creeps up your face. As you thank him for the compliment, he slinks out of the two women's grasp and stands next to you with his arm around your waist.

"Now, my I have this dance?" he whispers in your ear, which makes you blush even more. Seething with rage, the two women stomp off.

"Um, Fr-Francis," you try to speak, but are to embarrassed to form any words.

"Oui?" he speaks in French.

"I have to go to the toilet," the confession makes you even more embarrassed.

"Oh, toutes mes excuses," he apologizes and takes his arm off of your waist. You bow slightly to him as you excuse yourself to the bathroom.

Once finishing your business in the restroom, you decide that instead of going back to the ballroom, you should get some fresh air.

Finding the balcony was quite the challenge, but eventually you find it. Stepping out onto the wide balcony, you give a sigh of relief, not knowing someone else is present.

"Hallo zere," a man with a strong German accent says. This startles you and makes you jump slightly.

You look over to where the voice came from. There is a rather handsome man standing on the other side of the balcony; he is looking over at you while combing his blonde hair back. You try to apologize and begin to leave, but he says that you aren't bothering.

"Not a fan of bit parties eizher, huh?" he asks, looking out into the distance.

"Not really," you answer back while looking him over. He has on a very nice suit, a white bow tie, and white gloves.

"Oh, forgife me. Mein name ist Ludwig," he says as he walks closer to you.

Once he is close enough, he extends his gloved hand. Telling him your name, you return his handshake.

"It's nice to meet you," you tell him.

"You too," he replies.

Awkward silence surrounds both of you as you look for something to say. You hear him cough into his hand.

"Zat dress luks nice on you," he says with his hand still covering his mouth. This startles you, and you look over at him. Looking away, a slight blush is creeping across his face.

"Oh, um, thank you," you say. Bashfully, you look down at your toes as the same shade of pink on Ludwig's face begins to cover yours also.

On the balcony, you can hear the music being played in the ballroom with all the guests. When a certain classical song is played, you look to the ballroom; it is your favorite classical piece.

Apparently, Ludwig notices and asks, "Too you like zis song?"

You nod your head in response, but never take your eyes off of the ballroom.

Ludwig extends his hand to you and asks, "Voult you like too tance?"

Surprised that he would ask, you stand there looking at him for a few moments before excepting his offer and taking his hand.

With his strong arms, Ludwig pulls you in close as he mentions, "I'm not much of a tancer." Telling him that that's fine and that you aren't one either, you two begin to waltz in time with the music. You notice that Ludwig is actually a fairly good dancer and decide to tell him. This seems to surprise him, and a blush creeps across his face again, which actually looks nice on him.

Sadly, the song ends too soon. As you are about to release Ludwig, he kisses you passionately. Turning bright red from embarrassment, you stand there dumbfounded, trying to process what is happening.

Gradually, Ludwig removes his lips from yours.

Almost as if awaking from a trance, Ludwig eyes grow wide from mortification at the deed he had just done. Before he can say or do anything, you return his kiss with one of your own.

After separating, Ludwig pulls you into a tug hug and, saying your name, whispers,

"I'm glat I met you, Ich liebe dich."


End file.
